


A Handful of Warmth

by basking



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basking/pseuds/basking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in London to film their WonderlanDream PV, Hideaki and Tsubasa take a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Handful of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Last night as I was falling asleep, I wrote [](http://luin-lote.livejournal.com/profile)[**luin_lote**](http://luin-lote.livejournal.com/) [a fic](http://pinkpapyrus.livejournal.com/263103.html) to thank her for being an excellent host. I'm writing this one because I just broke one of her plates. XD

Shedding his coat and clothes along the way, Hideaki hurries for the shower. Meanwhile, Tsubasa makes a beeline to the thermostat and jacks up the heat to 27˚. Excessive, yes, but so is the length of time they just spent outside in Arctic Hell.

He says as much to Hideaki, perching in the doorframe and watching as Hideaki frantically turns the red shower knob.

Steam curls off Hideaki's shoulders as the water slicks over him. He shivers, probably due to the shock from the change in temperature, and makes an expansive gesture at Tsubasa. "C'mere," he says, smiling and blinking rapidly against the water.

"In a minute," Tsubasa says, amused. He heads over to the bathtub and sits on the lip while it fills up with piping hot water. He has half a mind to ignore the cold tap altogether, but he doesn't want either one of them to pass out in the bath again (once a year is more than enough).

When it's half full, Tsubasa strips off his clothes and joins Hideaki under the spray. Hideaki spits a mouthful of water on his chest, grins, and endures the flattest look Tsubasa can muster up for him.

Keeping an eye on the level of the water in the bathtub, Tsubasa soaps himself up and allows Hideaki to slide his hands everywhere and encourage the soap to froth up into a thick coat of foam. He continues soaping up the bottoms of his feet, balancing with one hand on Hideaki's shoulder, and smiles when Hideaki methodically works shampoo and then conditioner into his hair.

With formalities out of the way, Tsubasa leads Hideaki to the bathtub with one hand wrapped around Hideaki's smallest finger. There's a scratch in Hideaki's voice that has Tsubasa a little concerned – it's always a bad time to be sick, but especially now with the PV filming and the Sukkiri special to record on top of that.

The bath water is steaming as Tsubasa sinks into it. He hisses and scrunches his face reflexively, flailing his hands when words fail him and Hideaki starts to laugh.

"Maybe I'll wait for it to cool down," he says.

Tsubasa gives him a reproachful look that's also a little bit pleading and only lets up when Hideaki smiles and climbs in to slide down between his legs.

They start out facing each other, seated on opposite ends of the tub, talking about the shoot and London and some of the similarities Tsubasa's noticed between England and Spain and Ireland. Occasionally they scoop water into the cups of their hands and pour it over each other's shoulders. It's an absentminded gesture, because the air is chill compared to the water and the tubs in Europe aren't half as deep as the one in their bathroom at home.

Before long, though, the heat and comfort do them both in and Hideaki turns around and presses his back to Tsubasa's chest. Tsubasa angles his body to fit Hideaki snugly against him and then fits both arms around Hideaki's stomach. He thumbs over the ridges in Hideaki's stomach and smiles into the damp strands of Hideaki's hair.

At some point he closes his eyes and starts humming WonderlanDream and doesn't even stop when Hideaki reaches up and palms his cheek with wrinkled fingertips.


End file.
